


Promise Me You'll Be Okay

by Dirk_Strider_writes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dave and Dirk are retired heroes, Dave has powers too but he doesn't like to use them, Dave is an actor, Dirk and Jake are married, F/F, Jade knows about John, John Egbert and Jade Harley are Siblings, John and Dave are engaged, John and Jade own a bakery cafe, John has windy powers, John is the local superhero, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_Strider_writes/pseuds/Dirk_Strider_writes
Summary: There was once a hero, he had incredible powers of breath, and he was loved by all. There was one person who loved him the most though. One person who would hold them at night, who would greet them with a kiss.Who didn’t know, they were the heir of breath.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Morning Kisses

There was once a hero, he had incredible powers of breath, and he was loved by all. There was one person who loved him the most though. One person who would hold them at night, who would greet them with a kiss.

Who didn’t know, they were the heir of breath.

John was a morning person, he had to be, work started early in the morning. He would always wake up early, give Dave his morning kiss, then get ready for work. Dave always stayed in bed, he didn’t have to be at the studio until 10 usually. 

But as John was getting his stuff together for the day, Dave sat up and turned on his bedside light. He rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to wake up. It was 5 AM, he only got up this early once in a blue moon.

“Early day at work?” John chuckled, keeping his voice low. Dave gave him a nod, standing up to get ready.

“We have to,” he yawned, “do a lot of makeup and filming today, I dont need a lot of makeup but they still want me to be there, plus they want me to end early because of the premiere tonight.” 

John hummed, laying out his clothes for today. He straightened up to stretch, but he felt Dave’s arms wind around his waist, and he felt his soft lips on his neck.

“Dave please, I have to get down to the shop early for the morning businessmen,” John chuckled, forgetting how clingy Dave was early in the morning. 

“I know,” he planted a kiss on John’s nape, “I’m just sleepy, and you’re warm.” 

“Oh so that gives you exclusive Egbert rights?” John snorted.

“I always have exclusive Egbert rights,” Dave nuzzled into John's neck.

“Okay get off, you have to get to work, I have to get to work, you said it yourself, the premiere is tonight.”

Dave sighed and pulled off John, running a finger along the scar on his back, pressing a light kiss to it before going to grab his clothes for the day. John watched Dave as he got dressed, his muscles flexing and his shoulders rolling, god, he was beautiful. 

Dave grabbed his glasses on his bedside table, putting them on and turning to face John, “well? You were the one who was rushing me, get some fucking clothes on.”

John huffed, getting dressed as Dave made sure he had everything he needed. When John was ready, he went up to Dave, snagging his glasses as Dave frowned.

“John.”

“Dave.”

“Eggderp.”

“You haven’t called me that in years,” John giggled.

“Desperate times, call for desperate measures, Eggderp,” Dave booped his nose, “hand over the shades.”

“But your eyes are so pretty,” John protested, Dave raised an eyebrow, “fine, but you are not wearing them tonight.”

“I’ll just wear my contacts then,” Dave took his glasses back, putting them on.

John huffed, “fine, but your eyes match your suit.”

“Well guess what, yours do too,” Dave leaned down to kiss John’s forehead.

“Wait what? I was just gonna wear the suit I always wear,” John looked confused as Dave walked around him, going to use the washroom.

“My stylist found one she thought would suit you,” Dave said before he closed the door. 

“But-” John sighed, grabbing the keys to the cafe. He slipped on his slippers, going up to the bathroom door, “I’m headed downstairs, please stop by before you leave, I have a present for Dirk and Jake.” 

John waited a couple seconds before leaving their apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him, who knew what kind of crazy people would want to find the Dave Striders’ apartment?

John had twenty minutes until opening, and when he got down there Jade was already setting up at the counter, so John settled for taking down the chairs, and setting up shop.

“Morning sleepy, what kept you? You’re usually here before I am,” Jade giggled, making them both coffee.

“Dave had to get up early, and you know how he is when he’s up early,” John sighed, stretching a little as he went to grab his coffee.

“Oh right, tonights the premiere, are you excited?” 

“Nervous actually, we’re announcing it tonight, on the red carpet, god who knew dating a movie star would be so nerve wracking,” John sighed, playing with the engagement ring on his finger.

“It’ll be fine, I’ll fight anyone that tries to steal your man,” Jade rolled her eyes, smiling as she took a sip of coffee.

“Who’s stealing me?” Dave walked into the shop, slinging his arm around John and stealing his coffee.

“Hey- give that back!” John tried to grab his coffee back, but Dave chugged it, leaving John nothing but a few drops.

“You, have an endless supply of coffee, I, do not, and I have to leave in fifteen minutes,” Dave set the cup down, planting a kiss on John’s head. 

“Oh! That’s right! Jade, can you get the cake from the back?” John took the cup, going around behind the counter to grab a fresh cup of coffee.

Jade nodded, heading into the back room where all their pastries were baked, Dave followed John with a confused gaze. “What cake?”

“Did you seriously forget? It’s Jake and Dirk’s one year anniversary,” John took a sip of his coffee as he watched Dave’s face pale, “don’t worry, I signed both our names on the card, I knew you’d probably forget.”

“I forgot my own brother’s wedding anniversary,” Dave ran a hand through his perfect hair, John laughed.

“You forget about your own anniversary,” Jade rolled her eyes, carrying a small cake box into the shop, with a card taped on top. 

“He remembered our one month!” John giggled, narrowly avoiding a slap upside the head.

“Shut up,” Dave huffed, taking the box, “can I get a coffee to go and some assorted pastries? The pastries on set are always dry, and not as good as my Fiancee’s.”

“I don’t know, we’re actually not open yet,” John grinned, as Dave narrowed his eyes.

“Please.”

“There you go!” John laughed as Dave shook his head, “Jade can you get the pastries?”

Jade nodded, smiling lightly at their shenanigans, grabbing a large brown paper bag, and going into the back to grab some fresh pastries. John grabbed a reusable to-go cup from under the counter, filling it with coffee and handing it to Dave, who put his hand over John’s, capturing his lips in his. 

Dave had always been an amazing kisser, and John melted every time. John put his other hand on the counter to steady himself, and kissed back. He loved it, he needed it, he never wanted to pull away. 

Jade cleared her throat, her arms crossed, and the bag, now full of pastries in her hand. “We need to open soon, and you need to go.” 

Dave pulled away with a sigh, “she’s right, I need to get going, the train leaves in 15 minutes.”

John pouted, “one more?”

Dave chuckled, “make it quick, Eggderp.”

“Okay, nevermind, now I don’t want your stupid kiss.”

“See you later then,” Dave gave a small wave turning to leave. 

John watched him leave, before he reached the door, John huffed, walking around the counter. Dave stopped turning around. “Can I help you?”

John rose onto the tips of his toes, placing a light kiss on Dave’s cheek. “Have a good day at work, I’ll pick you up around noon, I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Dave smirked, heading out.


	2. a letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was once a hero, he had incredible powers of time, and he was loved by all. This hero had someone to help him out, and he had the dangerous power to control emotion. Eventually, the Knight of Time, and the Prince of Heart disappeared. Shortly after, the Heir of Breath took over defending the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late 413! I couldn't finish it yesterday so have this.

There was once a hero, he had incredible powers of time, and he was loved by all. This hero had someone to help him out, and he had the dangerous power to control emotion. Eventually, the Knight of Time, and the Prince of Heart disappeared. Shortly after, the Heir of Breath took over defending the city.

The train was unusually quiet this morning, but Dave enjoyed it. It was peaceful, he could just sit with his earbuds in, no one to bother him. 

Although this fact might also attone to the fact that he took the 5:30 train, instead of his usual 9:30 train. Honestly, Dave considers for half a second getting up this early more often. But no, he would rather sleep.

Dave glanced over, noticing someone sit next to him, he was about to turn back when he realized, ‘oh shit, they’re talking.’

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” Dave took out an earbud, facing the stranger a bit more. 

“My name is Vriska Serket, I’m a reporter,” the woman said, tucking a bit of Black hair behind her ear.

“My apologies Ms. Serket, but if you want an interview you will have to go through my manager,” Dave turned away from her, going to put his earbud back in.

“Oh, I’m not here for an interview, I was told to deliver this to you,” she hands Dave a blank envelope, with it addressed to a “Knight of Time”.

Dave’s stomach dropped, his blood ran cold, it’s been years, what? How could she-

“I’m sorry but I don’t think-” Dave turned to give it back, but she was gone.

Dave shoved the letter in his bag, trying to forget about it. He had other things to focus on today. He couldn’t worry about some stupid letter. 

When he got to the studio, Dave went into his trailer, setting the cake on the table, and sitting down to text Dirk.

TG: dude you here yet

TG: i got a hella rad present for you and jake

TG: courtesy of eggdork

TG: im just delivering it

TT: Chill dude, I’m on my way to your trailer right now.

TT: What’s it for anyways?

TG: your anniversary

TG: did you forget

TG: i mean no judgement

TG: i forget about mine and johns all the time

TT: I didn’t forget, I was just testing you.

TT: Jake would have my ass if I forgot.

TT: Anyways, you nervous for tonight?

TT: Dropping the big news on everyone.

TG: itll be fine

TG: i'm totally not nervous

TG: nervousness? 

TG: idk her

TG: if i was nervous though i wouldnt show it

TG: were striders we dont show emotion 

TT: It’s that bad, huh?

TT: One sec, I’m here.

There was a knock on Dave’s door, he opened it to reveal Dirk, looking as laid back and chill as physically possible. He gave Dave a curt nod, which Dave returned before Dirk stepped in, taking a seat at the table. Dave could just barely see Dirk’s eyebrow raise at the box from under his shades, Dave locked the door behind him and sat down at the table.

“So, why are you so nervous about tonight?” Dirk leaned back, crossing his arms.

“Oh, so other than all the questions from the media, and the hate I might get online, I already get hate because I’m a big shot male actor who’s dating a guy, who no one has heard of before,” Dave said sarcastically, leaning his head in his hand. 

“Shit dude, yeah I get that,” Dirk sighed, “but that’s being famous for ya. I mean, Jake is an actor too, so I don’t get the whole: ‘oh my god Dirk Strider is dating a normal citizen!’ but the other shit I get.” 

“The media is fucked up,” Dave sighed, his gaze flickering to his bag, “that’s not all though, I got something today.”

“What is it? Is everything okay?” 

Dave hesitated, before deciding against his original plan, Dirk had enough on his plate. “I got your present,” Dave slid the box over to Dirk, who sighed and opened the box, smiling gently at the cake inside. 

“You really didn’t have to,” Dirk looked up at Dave.

“John insisted, I’ve also got pastries if you’re hungry,” Dave leaned over to grab his bag, taking out said pastries.

“The ones here are always dry,” Dirk chuckled, his gaze flickering over to Dave’s backpack. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached in, grabbing the letter from before. “What’s this?”

Dave’s stomach dropped, “it’s nothing, just something a reporter gave to me on the train. It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? Dave did you see what’s written on the envelope?”

“Yeah, but it’s chill, probably a prank,” Dave grabbed a croissant, leaning back with a shrug.

“You haven’t even fucking opened it,” Dirk examined the letter, “but if you won’t, I will.”

Dave choked on his croissant, composing himself before setting the croissant on the table. “I can,” he couched, “I can open it.”

“Then open it,” Dirk handed him the letter, snagging a danish from the bag. 

Dave picked up the letter, hesitating for a second before carefully opening it. There was a key inside, and a letter, Dave took out the letter first.

_ Greetings Mr. Strider, _

_ Yes, I am aware of who you are. I predict you will be reading this with the Prince of Heart, your brother, in your presence, but you must not tell anyone else about this, other than him. I have provided you with a key to my lab, I would like to have a chat with you and Dirk. The choice is yours, the key will lead you to where you need to go.  _

_ -Dr. Scratch _

_ P.S.: someone you love isn’t who you think they are. _

“Shit,” Dave said, placing the letter on the table, and getting out the key. It was odd, green with a swirl design on the end, like a mint candy. 

“What is it?” Dirk reached over, grabbing the letter. He read it quickly, dropping like it was hot when he was done, “fuck no, I’m not dealing with him again.”

Even with his glasses on, Dirk looked pissed, it wasn’t a mystery as to why, Dr. Scratch was a pain in the ass, the postscript was what bothered Dave the most though.

“The postscript worries me,” Dave set the key on the table, taking another bite of his croissant. Dave swallowed, “what if, what if he’s talking about John? What if something is wrong with him?”

“Dave, listen to me,” Dirk looked him in his eyes, “John would tell you if something is wrong, don’t worry about him, he’s fine. Dr. Scratch is just messing with you.”

Dave took a deep breath, “but what if he isn’t?”

“No buts, John is okay, don’t listen to him, and you know I can make you,” Dirk stole the rest of Dave’s croissant, shoving it in his mouth.

“Hey that was mine!” Dave huffed, frowning at Dirk.

Dirk swallowed, “you want it back?”

“Gross, no, keep it,” Dave rolled his eyes and Dirk gave a low chuckle.

“But seriously, don’t believe a word he says, okay? You’ve got other things you need to focus on,” Dirk leaned forward, looking concerned.

“Yeah, no I won’t,” Dave took a deep breath, “we should probably get on set.

Dirk nodded, getting up and patting Dave’s shoulder, “I’m gonna drop off the cake in my trailer first, I’ll meet you there.”

Dave nodded, watching Dirk leave before putting the key and letter in his bag. He needed to focus.


End file.
